Happy Mother's Day, Darling
by frantic-daydreamer
Summary: It's breakfast in bed for Esme and a smutty Mother's Day Surprise. O/S written for the pirate hooker, ninja hoors. ::mwah::


**I wrote a smutty little one shot for all my s'mhoors. I hope you've had a happy Mother's Day!**

**All my pervy love,**

**Jen**

**(P.S. it's un beta-d because this was embarrassing enough to write. I'm not gonna ask someone to check it!)**

* * *

Esme had been laying in bed for 40 minutes listening to the raucous sounds of her family down in her kitchen. She forced herself to lay there when she heard what sounded like the entire silverware tray hit the terrazzo floor. She didn't respond when she heard Emmett sweetly suggesting the addition of dirt to whatever they were cooking, but when she heard the gears of her kitchen aid mixer grinding she threw back the covers, determined to save her precious appliance.

Before she made it to the door, her loving husband rushed in, hands upraised in supplication.

"Now, now, relax. It's not what you think. The bowl was off the track. Nothing happened to the mixer."

"Carlisle," she huffed. "Why do we have to go through this every year? I hate laying up here while you all make a horrible mess."

He wrapped his arms around her and drew her close, nose nuzzling her neck, and hands reaching under the hem of her nightshirt. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Carlisle," she warned.

"Shhh," he whispered in her ear. "They're completely occupied. They won't miss us just yet."

His mouth trailed down her neck to the top of her shoulder where he distracted her with nibbles and licks. His hands traced her ribs until his thumbs met the underside of her breasts. She felt her knees go weak and she grasped tightly to his hair. He shuddered.

He loved when she pulled his hair.

Sitting her on the edge of the bed, he kneeled between her knees and pulled her shirt over her head. He attacked her throat, and sucked the pulse point there while her moans vibrated through his body, urging him on.

"Baby," she whined when his mouth found the tips of her blushing nipples and dragged his tongue across, one and then the other until she drew him impossibly closer, which was the signal for him to start sucking. His mouth never left her body as he lay her on the bed, and she writhed beneath him as his attentions became rougher and more needy.

"Please," she begged.

He moved down her body, running his nose along her sensitive skin. She was so responsive and he grew ridiculously hard knowing that he did that to her. He was blessed to have such a passionate partner. She was beautiful, sexy and best of all she wanted him.

_Me! _He marveled, silently.

The nerdy biology major who could barely string two words together when they met in college. The unsure young man who desperately needed her assurances when he had to convince his father that medical school was a much better fit for him than the seminary. The frightened husband who feared he would never learn to be a good father to their active brood.

She had made him into the man he wanted to be. There was no way to deny that Esme was his life, because she had given him the life he could only have dreamed of.

His mouth found the spot where she wanted him most and he started over again with soft kisses and teasing licks. He alternated long licks with quick flicks of his tongue at the apex of her thighs until she was panting with need. He looked up and saw her biting her lip as her head thrashed on the sheets.

The sight of her made him want to drive his cock into the mattress, but he settled for one or two quick strokes while he pumped his fingers into her willing flesh.

"Say it!" he demanded, and she called out his name.

She felt the thrill of passion overtake her and the tremors of her orgasm shook her body.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" she called out.

While her body was still quaking, he kneeled between her legs and pushed himself into the warm wetness there. She gasped at his aggressiveness and her eyes opened to find his. He was waiting for her, his eyes a fierce flash of blue, his jaw clenched as his thrusts became harder and faster. She welcomed the punishing rhythm he set by wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling his hair again.

"Ungh," he groaned in response.

The fluttering in her belly turned to a tight knot as she squeezed him over and over. She knew it would make her climax faster, but it was too late for prudence. She wanted mind-blowing.

"Fuck me!" she shouted .

"Oh, god," was his reply as he pounded into her.

When he heard her making the same breathless cry over and over he knew that her body was telling him, "I'm ready, Baby. Make me come."

He smiled and focused on hitting that sweet spot, calling, "Yes!" with each thrust. She tipped her head back into the mattress, her jaw clenched and her muscles straining. He put his lips there and she began to shake as wave after wave rolled over her. Unable to wait any longer, he drove himself again and again until he was the one crying out as he reached his shuddering release.

"Esme, Esme, Esme Esme," whispered her name breathlessly. His forehead fell onto her shoulder as he tried to control his breathing. She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him. He called her his anchor in moments like these, but she knew _he_ was the ground to her current. He was the one who gave her the confidence to be everything she wanted to be. He was the one who made her feel beautiful and cherished and loved.

He was the one. The only man she ever wanted.

They lay in silence, connected in body and mind, and enjoyed the small sensations that came after making love. After a few long moments he rolled over, and she clasped his face between her palms and peppered his cheeks with kisses.

"Mmmm. That was amazing," she breathed. "Thank you."

"_You _are amazing. You're everything I've ever wanted."

Her cheeks colored and she smiled, shyly.

"Should we go down for breakfast? The kids must be wondering what happened to us."

"Maybe later." He teased her bottom lip with his tongue.

"Later?" she mused.

His eyes flashed with amusement. "When we pick them up from my mother's house. She's taken them for the day."

"You tricked me?"

He nodded.

"So there's no potting soil in the kitchen?"

He shook his head.

"There's nothing wrong with my mixer?"

"Nope," he replied.

"We can have sex, again?"

"Yes, please."

"Mmm, Carlisle," she whispered and responded to his kisses by plunging her tongue into his mouth.

"Happy Mother's Day, Darling"

* * *

**Yeah, it's down and dirty, cuz when you have kids what other choice do you have?**

**Boy, some of you really don't like reading about CxE naked sexy times! Nervous about catching your own parents? LOL**


End file.
